1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upgraded ironing machine, particularly for ironing and drying garments, such as shirts, jackets or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the industrial laundry sector, and in the field of industrial ironing generally, the use of professional ironing machines for clothing is known.
With particular reference to the drying and ironing of shirts, work coats, jackets or the like, the use of special machines comprising a support structure for a mannequin of an appropriate shape to adapt to the specific garment and having, on the outer surface, a plurality of holes for the emission of hot air or steam, is known.
These machines are generally equipped with ventilation motor means associated to a steam generation means, of the external or internal boiler type, or associated to heating means for heating emitted air composed, e.g., of one or more electrical resistances.
Moreover, the known ironing machines generally have special tensioning elements, such as grippers, to grip the sleeves mounted on mobile arms, which are suitable for permitting the correct and complete stretching of the fabric of the garment prior to ironing/drying.
Prior to ironing, an operator places the shirt or other item of clothing on the mannequin, taking care to stretch it correctly using any specific tensioning elements.
Afterwards, the sequential emission of steam and then hot air assures, respectively, the ironing and drying of the item of clothing.
These known machines however have some drawbacks.
Much of the produced hot air and steam is lost in the working environment, with the consequent considerable waste of energy.
Furthermore, the repeated emission of hot air and steam in small working environments may cause a considerable increase in temperature and humidity inside the environment.
This can make the operators' working conditions difficult or even unacceptable, requiring the use of appropriate suction hoods to convey the generated steam and hot air outside of the working environment.
Ironing machine, comprising a support element in the form of a mannequin, a steam or hot air supply circuit and emission means associated to the supply circuit and defined on the support element, are known from documents FR 2 716 211 and GB 2 020 317.